


A Calm Evening

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Yomiel and his wife have a little discussion about their future.





	A Calm Evening

It was a calm, quiet evening, and the recently married couple were quite happy to spend it at home together, just relaxing and talking. Yomiel sat on the couch with his wife's head resting on her lap, running his fingers through her long, dark locks. Their eyes rarely broke contact and both of them wore smiles on their faces. Married life was going very well for both of them so far and they were looking forward to seeing what the future was going to bring.

"I wonder how many kids we'll have?" Sissel spoke. "I'm glad you only got ten years in prison. A woman's biological clock doesn't last forever after all. If you had been in there for like thirty years, we would have had to forget about having children completely."

"We have twenty years or so, don't we? That's a lot of kids."

"Yeah, though it's not like I want to have a kid every year, you know?" Her face scrunched up. "That would be a bit ridiculous. Could a woman really have a child every year for a long time? Does the body just kind of give up and say 'that's it, no more kids', I wonder?"

"Don't ask me. How would I know about something like that?" Yomiel raised an eyebrow at her. Sissel could ask some odd questions at times and he was rarely ever capable of actually answering them. "Anyway, I don't think we should have too many. It's difficult to get a job considering the circumstances."

"Oh, yeah, the criminal record." Sissel had a wistful look in her eyes. "I always dreamed of having a big house and lots of children, with a big garden and some pets as well. The house would be filled with the sound of laughter and running feet while the children played. It would have been nice to have a big family."

"I'm sorry." Yomiel felt another stab of regret thinking about the mistake he had made. He never should have taken that little girl hostage in the park. Though the series of events that led to this timeline were far preferable to what had originally happened, he still felt bad about the consequences. With his criminal record, he was having a hard time getting a job. Sissel did work in order to support them but things would still be better off if he could work as well and there would be more money for them.

"Don't be." Sissel raised a hand and laid it on his cheek. Her smile widened. "It doesn't matter, as long as we're together. All I want is to be with you. We'll have a couple of kids and maybe stay in this house. It's not such a bad house to raise kids in. Are there any names you like for them?"

Yomiel rested his head against the sofa, looking up at the ceiling and exhaling. "I don't know, I'm not very good with names."

"You're not?"

"Do you want to name one Sissel?"

"Uh... let's just get a baby name book, shall we? Besides, naming children after their parents seems so unoriginal to me."

"What, so no Yomiel Junior?" Yomiel gave her a look of mock disappointment.

Sissel laughed gently, sitting up and pecking his cheek. "I'm sure you can think of something. I'm going to make some tea. Do you want some?"

"Yeah, sure." Yomiel smiled wryly to himself. He wasn't really being serious about naming one of the children after them, but the conversation had just reminded him of his previous habit with picking names - which was basically just using the name of his then departed fiancée.

Sissel had never figured out that a certain cat really was named after her, and why would she? The cat didn't belong to him anymore.

He wondered what Sissel would think of him using her own name as an alias. Not like he was going to ask her. She would probably think it was weird.


End file.
